


words hung above

by sansuhhhsnark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confessions of love, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Pol!jon is real, and Sansa knows it, fluffy af, i just needed something happy okay, immediately post-parentage reveal, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansuhhhsnark/pseuds/sansuhhhsnark
Summary: “Tell them,” Jon says.Sansa turns to Bran, her heart racing.Set immediately after the cut from this scene in 8.04.





	words hung above

“Tell them.”

Sansa turns to Bran, her heart racing. She doesn’t know what to think; Jon has sworn her to secrecy over a secret he has yet to tell.

“Jon is the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.” Bran’s voice is as calm and unemotional as always and completely at odds with the storm that has started howling inside Sansa’s chest.

She turns to look at Jon, who is watching them. Watching her. 

Jon, the son of their Aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen. Not her brother... but her cousin.

She takes a sharp breath at the realization and takes a step towards him. 

“You’re still our brother,” Arya says, and Sansa bites her lip to keep silent. She watches as Arya embraces Jon, and watches as Jon relaxes minutely into their sister’s arms. And when he looks up at her over Arya’s shoulder, she meets his gaze.

_ Cousin _ , she thinks, and her heart soars. _Cousin. Cousin. Cousin._

She feels relieved. Elated.

She’s astounded and soaring and speechless and  unburdened  by the news. 

She rushes to him after he separates from Arya and he opens himself to her, sliding his hands underneath her cloak and around her waist to hold her. She can feel the tension he holds; she knows how much he yearns to truly belong to their family and _he does_. Jon is their family. He is a brother to Arya and Bran.

And to her? 

“You’re still Jon,” she tells him, whispering into the crook of his neck. She feels him sigh into her, the tension and worry he’s been carrying bleeding out from him. She clutches him to herself, holding him with a fierceness that surprises even her. Her heart is broken for him as he takes a ragged breath. She  knows him. She knows how much their family means to him and how it must hurt him to learn that his parentage is not as their father let him believe all his life.

How much easier would it have been, she thinks as she feels him breathe his relief into her hair, if her father had trusted them? Would her Lady Mother have given Jon the tenderness and affection he deserved and still craves? And what about her own relationship with Jon? Would she have looked up to him like she did Robb? Or was she always fated to feel for him as she does now- something that is so much more than familial affection?

She registers Bran’s quiet murmurs and Arya wheeling Bran away back to the Keep, but she can’t bring herself to break the embrace yet. Not when she knows he needs her to tether him. She doesn’t know the words to say, to tell him how sorry she is that he is hurting, so she stays quiet and lets her touch speak for her.

She rubs his back as the first tears fall from his eyes and onto her neck. She threads her fingers into his hair as her tears join his. They are tears of relief and love and exhaustion and pain and the tears set them free from the chains they are no longer bound by.

_ Cousins _ , she thinks. _Cousins._

She turns and kisses his face, branding him with her unwavering affection.

“Cousin,” her lips ghost along his cheek. His hands come to her hips, squeezing gently, and Sansa pulls back to look at his face. 

Is he hurt that she no longer calls him brother?

“Jon-“ she begins, but he stops her with a soft hand on her neck.

“Cousins,” he agrees.

The word hangs above them like a cloud heavy with snow. It’s the promise of fresh delight and new beginnings and a clean start.

He touches her, softly and sweetly, and she turns her face into his palm and presses her lips to the rough callouses for a kiss. She raises her eyes to meet his.

His eyes are dark, watching as her lips meet his skin, his own lips parted slightly and she longs to feel them beneath her own. His eyes flicker down to her lips again and then back up, and it’s then that Sansa finally recognizes the look in his eyes.

It’s naked hunger and desire and  love and the realization makes her feel as though she might burst apart from the swell of happiness that blossoms within her.

She doesn’t believe in fairy tales anymore it’s true; but the way Jon is looking at her now helps her to understand why love songs are written.

He is soft and strong and safe for her, and as she finally presses her lips to his she remembers the promise that her father had made to her so long ago, the promise he had never been able to keep.

Brave, she thinks as she strokes the scar along the side of his face. So brave to defend our family, defend our people, against death itself.

Gentle, she thinks as he cups her face in his hands. His kisses are sweet and lovely and she is drowning in them. He makes her feel precious and cherished, though most others have treated her anything but. She wants to weep at his tenderness when he touches her, as he confesses that he’s loved her since they were reunited, as he traces her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb and calls her beautiful. 

And how strong he is when he lifts her from her feet after she confesses that she loves him too, that she’s loved him since they retook their home and promised to trust each other forevermore. He spins herin his joy and she feels like a princess in a song and she wants to laugh and cry and marry him then and there. 

So she kisses him and loves him and tries not to think about the consequences of the truth that he’s given to her. For the moment they’re in each other’s arms and that’s all that matters. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I just needed something sweet and fluffy to think on. I think I got that. 
> 
> Title comes from the hozier lyric fic title generator lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
